A bit of Holiday Thief
by mercurymoon7490195
Summary: Marik and Bakura spend their holiday in their usual fashion.


"Champagne?" Bakura asked, producing a small half-bottle from under his coat.

"Ever appropriate," Marik replied, accepting it and tearing at the foil. His fingers worked nimbly at the cork until it shot off into the darkness, bringing a sickening crack as it chipped the tip of a granite angel's wing, sending it spinning. He ignored it, however, his lips already on the bottle.

Bakura watched him out of the corner of his eye, his stare turning into a glare the longer he drank. "Bastard," he hissed after a few seconds of chugging, trying to snatch the bottle away. "I'm leaving you here if you pass out."  
>Marik stopped, a wicked smile on his face. It was a look Bakura knew well, the look he received whenever the blond was enjoying his companion's aggravation. He reached again but was met with Marik's smirk, his long arms holding the bottle just out of reach.<p>

"I will fuck you to hell and back." Bakura growled, the threat not meeting his eyes.

Marik chuckled. "Of course you will," he said, leaning in and kissing him firmly. Traces of the champagne lingered on his tongue as he pulled closer, the ancient headstone he had perched upon tipping slightly as he did so. His kiss was quick and hard, his teeth nibbling at Bakura's lip just enough for it to hurt a little. Then he retreated, grinning infuriatingly as he took another sip of the bubbly liquid.

"I have no intention of sleeping in the gutter tonight," he said, smacking his lips as he passed the bottle to Bakura. He stood and stretched before wandering over to the spiked metal fence. "You see, I have no intention of sleeping at all."

"Is that so?" Bakura slipped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "What will you do with all of your free time?"

Marik laughed quietly. "Why, do you think it's going to benefit you?" he asked, his voice drifting as a cold wind rattled the branches of the tree behind them. He pulled closer into Bakura's arms, staring out at the small town below them. The people in that town were celebrating their winter holidays; lighting up the town and toasting away the cold…Soon they would be going back to their homes, where it was warm and their families were waiting…

"I've been thinking," Marik said, his hand resting over top Bakura's. "It might be time to pay Egypt another visit."  
>Bakura raised an eyebrow. "And you came to this conclusion—how?"<p>

The blond shrugged. He untangled himself from his partner, pulling him back through the graveyard towards their bags. "Just some business that I want to attend to…my siblings probably think I'm dead by now, for how much I've talked to them since our last visit. There are a few places I want to stop by, too…you know, just…see what happened to them…"  
>Bakura nodded understandingly. "You don't have to come along," Marik continued. "I know that my family isn't exactly your preferred choice of company…"<p>

He shrugged. "I'll deal," he replied, taking another sip of champagne. "I suppose we have been away long enough, haven't we?"

"Kind of, yeah." There was a loud bang from the town below, a shower of red sparks shooting high into the sky. "Let's get a better view," Marik suggested, running over to the small abandoned church and testing the thick vines of ivy.

"You're insane," Bakura said, shaking his head as he gave Marik a boost. Together they scrambled up onto the roof, leaning against the crooked bell tower as the villagers put on a meager light show. They curled up together, the breeze toying with their hair.

"So, I guess we'll have to look into how we're going to get there, aren't we?"  
>Marik nodded. "But that can wait until tomorrow." The sly, irresistible grin returned, a caramel hand pushing Bakura down onto the shingles. "We have better things to be doing, don't we?"<p>

Bakura kissed him firmly, his hands cold as they slipped under his coat and shirt. "We'll need to find some way to keep warm tonight, after all."  
>The fireworks behind them boomed their agreement over their muffled laughter.<p> 


End file.
